Lessons Learned
by Dacquerie
Summary: Spencer's memory is legendary...but maybe not as reliable as everyone thinks. One-Shot.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic so bear with me please. There is a song referenced, but not named. Enjoy!**

**Daily Lessons**

"Arrggghh!....No, Come on...Not now!"

Dr. Spencer Reid looked up distractedly from his computer screen at his co-workers' frustrated groan.

"Something wrong, Morgan?"

"Nah, man...I mean, yeah an hour's worth of work gone! But, that should teach me not to back up as I go along, right?" SSA Derek Morgan replied with a disgusted sigh.

"Back up...huh?" Spencer mumbled as he strolled over to Morgan's desk. Leaning over the other man's shoulder, the young genius tapped away at the keyboard. "Hmmm...look at that," he murmured absently. "It looks like...hmm, yeah. Here it is!"

With that pronouncement Morgan's computer screen blacked out. "Wha...Reid, what did you do? You crashed my hard drive...or...well something."

Reid began to chuckle beside Morgan, causing the older man to glare up at him. "You really think this is the time to develop that particular type of humor?"

"Come on, Morgan...just watch. I didn't crash anything. Just give me a minute. I'll fix it." No sooner were the words out of Reid's mouth when Morgan's computer began to hum and emit a low pitch whistle. Morgan stared at his computer, confused and more than a little concerned. His earlier exclamations of frustration, and Reid's attention since, roused the curiosity of the room's other occupants. Morgan looked up as someone touched his shoulder.

"Morgan, what's happening to your computer?" Emily Prentiss asked in disbelief.

"It, uh...looks possessed!" JJ giggled, for some reason finding her colleague's predicament highly amusing. "I-I mean...wow, uhm, too bad."

Morgan glanced up at JJ suspiciously.

Just as Morgan was about to ask if she knew anything about what was going on with his computer a loud pop sounded from his PC's speakers.

"What the hell?!?" Morgan, along with Reid and the women, jumped away from Morgan's desk. "OK, now I am not a computer expert, analyst or anything even remotely similar... but even I know computers are not supposed to say, "pop!"

Prentiss leaned in a little towards the in computer. "Shh...do you hear that? It sounds like music. I think. Shhh, listen." Following her lead, Spencer also leaned closer while JJ raised the volume on Morgan's speakers.

"I think it is a song....sounds sorta country-ish...."

JJ stifled another giggle. "You're right, Reid. It's a country song."

"_...should have been a cowboy.."_

Prentiss smirked and looked up at Morgan. "Something you want to tell us, stud?"

"AW, come on...I have no idea what's going on. Why would my computer be blaring a country song...I mean, really of all possible types of music....Why country?"

As soon as Morgan was done speaking the computer's monitor began to flicker and bright lights flashed across the screen before it once more turned pitch black.

"Hey, Morgan..I think an image of some sort is starting materialize."

Morgan once again leaned down to peer closer at the monitor, and sure enough he could see what the young genius was referring to. The screen began to lighten in appearance and in the center it really did look as if there were something....something that was looking more and more like a picture as the seconds ticked by.

"_...wearing my six shooters, riding my pony on a cattle drive..."_

The agents watched the image become clearer until Prentiss gasped and squealed.

"Oh my goodness! Morgan..is that you?"

Morgan could only stare as his friends began to snicker and laugh around him. There on the screen was a startling likeness to himself. Likeness, mind you because there was no way he ever posed for such a picture. Yet, there, apparently, he was...gloriously nude except for a strategically placed cowboy hat, boots and a pair of chaps. Which was completely ridiculous. Derek Morgan has never even worn chaps befo....

"GARCIA!!!"

"Yes, my sweet mocha lamb?"

The BAU's very own tech goddess materialized by Morgan's side. "Oooh, now that truly is a sight for sore eyes...and enough fodder for a decade of naughty dreams."

"Do you know anything about this, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked in a too-smooth, innocent voice.

"_...stealing a young girl's heart...just like Gene and Roy..."_

"Of course, not my love." Penelope just smiled and turned away...humming in unison to the music as she went back towards her office.

Reid cleared his throat and stammered a little nervously as he backed away from a confused Morgan.

"By the way...uhm, Morgan...I, uhm...yeah forgot to tell you that Garcia called and, uhm..."

Morgan cocked his head to the side and stared straight ahead at where he could see Garcia closing her office door and he questioned the younger man mildly, "Yes, Spencer? Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Yes, about that...a message! Garcia, uh left a message. You know, because you weren't here and..."

"And...what Spencer?" Morgan continued in a deceptively soft voice.

"She said thank you for the offer, she will love it if you could pick her up for work this morning. Her car is in the shop and she has an early morning meeting with Strauss about her annual evaluation. She said the, uh.."Clearing his throat and looking guilty, Spencer backed up into his own desk and stumbled against his chair, "...the subway won't get her here on time."

"Anymore messages I should know about?"

"uhm, no that's it..Oh! Right, your dentist appoint is postponed until next week because Dr. Randolph went into labor early. Her replacement won't be able to take over until Monday." Spencer looked up at a silently fuming Morgan and then at Garcia's closed door. "You think maybe I should apologize to her? It's probably more my fault than yours."

JJ tentatively spoke up as Prentiss looked on in amazement. "Spencer, it is definitely more your fault"

"Actually," Prentiss interjected, " It is ALL your fault."

"Oh, look Morgan, your computer is back up and running." Spencer exclaimed in relief.

Morgan slumped down heavily into his chair and scrubbed his hands up over his face as he sighed deeply. "Well, I guess my Mom was right."

Prentiss looked at JJ in confusion. "Right about what, Morgan?"

"Each day is an opportunity to learn something. Want to know what I learned today?" Not giving anybody a chance to answer Morgan resignedly continued, "First thing I learned: Always back up everything while typing up a report. Secondly: Do not -EVER- mess with my Baby Girl....she is more deadly than she looks. And Finally : Geniuses should not be relied on to deliver phone messages."

"Okay, Pretty Boy. Let's get this over with." With that Morgan grabbed Spencer by the collar and dragged him along with him. " You have some groveling to do and I want to be there to witness it."


End file.
